Celos del dragón
by titania-chan
Summary: natsu a estado ausente por muchas semanas en el gremio, lucy ya se esta preocupando de la falta de su mejor amigo y todos los drago slayer pasan por esto pero no todos los dragon slayer eran de fuego ... por que si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar ... lo se es raro el resumen pero no tan mala historia
1. 1 Por Que No Estas

**Celos del dragón **

Importante: no soy dueña de los personajes fairy tail y es mi 1° fanfict romántico así que tenga compasión y denle una oportunidad por fa es mi primer fanfic romantico XD

* * *

cap 1 por que no estas

Hoy era un día normal en magnolia, la gente iba a trabajar los niños juagaban los pájaros canta etc etc, bueno a excepción por un gremio no tan normal así es estamos hablando de fairy tail el gremio más destructivo de todo fiore y ahí estaba un rubia (no hay que decir de quien más estamos hablando) sentada en la barra del gremio hablando con una joven de cabello azul se veía muy animada

Ne lu-chan escuchaste que va salir un nuevo libro de la saga "los juegos del hambre".- decía una anima joven de cabellos azules

Si se leve-chan pero no tengo dinero para comprarlo TwT y apenas tengo dinero para pagar el alquiler.- decía lucy entrándole un aura depresiva

Note preocupes los haz una misión y listo

Ese es el problema hace semanas que no veo a natsu para hacer una misión eh pensado ir a visitarlo pero ….. .- empieza a salir un pequeño sonrojo

Pero…. Que lu-chan, acaso tienes miedo de encontrarte a natsu sin camisa.- sacando una sonrisa picara

Levy-chan no es eso en absoluto solo no quiero molestarlo es eso nada mas

Eso crees.- una sonrisa más picara aun

Sip y además no necesito a natsu para nada, puedo hacer una misión sola sabes.- eso ultimo lo dijo gritando

En ese momento se acerca una linda albina con cabello muy largo y unos lindos ojos azules

Ara, ara que pasa aquí.- decía la albina con una sonrisa media picara

Lu-chan que se queja de que natsu no viene, el amo no?

Que no es amor levy-chan.- gritando

Ahora que lo pienso natsu no viene hace dos semanas o me equivoco

Asi es mira , ne mira sabes si hay alguna misión para mí que pueda hacer sola.- dijo lucy implorándole a mirajane

Déjame ver.- fue a atrás de la barra y saco un gigante libro que decía "misiones".- umh aquí hay una fácil dice "se necesita maga o mago para eliminar plantas carnívoras, su recompensa serán 100.000 joyas y una llave celestial" creo que es perfecta para ti

Si tienes razón y su recompensa es muy buena, mira tomo esa misión ahora

No será mejor lu-chan decirle a natsu que vas a hacer esa misión se podría molestar si no le dices.- dijo levy un poco preocupada.- después de todo tu, natsu y happy son un equipo o no?

Si, tiene toda la razón levy lo mejor es decirle no crees.- dijo mira anotando la misión

Umh… mejor si creo que sí pero después de todo el me dejo plantada estas 2 semanas y no creo que se enejo tanto después le pido disculpas.- levantándose del banco.- bueno creo que me voy a preparar las cosas para el viaje… chao levy-chan, chao mira.-despidiéndose de las chicas

Lucy tomo su camino normal a su casa, cuando paso uno marineros le gritaron que tuviera cuidado, lucy apenas les tomo en cuenta estaba preocupada por natsu y si de verdad le pasa algo será mejor ir a verlo pero si lo molesto umh… todo era tan complicado al final sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su baño, abrió la llave de la tina, se quitó la ropa y entro a la tina a relajarse

Umh creo que debería ver a natsu pero no lo sé, me pregunto qué le pasa natsu

Y bueno y todos se preguntaran donde esta nuestro amigo natsu bueno vamos a ver qué pasa

A las a fueras de magnolia en medio del bosque en un casa está un joven pelirrosa sentado en el techo mirando las estrella

Neee, natsu ya hace 2 semanas que no vamos al gremio y pienso que lucy de be estar preocupada no crees.- decía un pequeño felino

Lo se pero si voy y la veo puedo perder el control.-dijo natsu muy afligido

Creo que será mejor decirle al maestro no crees

Umh es mejor que vaya a fairy tail y hablan con laxus o ganjeel sobre esto … mierda *en ese momento los dientes de natsu se estaban convirtiendo en colmillos, su pelo estaba cambiando a color rojo intenso y escamas estaban siendo cambiada por su piel natsu se estaba transformando*

Aye… natsu calmate todo va a estar bien.- decía happy llorando

Lo siento happy por asustarte vamos*mientra le secaba las lágrimas a happy y empieza a desaparecer la transformación de natsu volviendo a ser natsu* espero que lucy no esté en el gremio.- pensó natsu

Natsu salió de su casa con happy rumbo al gremio, mientras que la estación de trenes estaba una rubia sentada mirando el cielo hiendo rumbo a una misión que para ella será una más de las que ya a echo en dia normal igual a otros pero ella no sabe qué día será el último dia de su vida normal


	2. 2 la explicación

**bueno no soy dueña de fairy tail .. bla bla bla espero que les guste y gracias por los cometarios**

* * *

Cap 2 LA EXPLICACIÓN

Al otro día, natsu tomo rumbo al gremio tenía que hablar con el maestro y el resto del gremio sobre su "cambios" asi que con happy fueron al gremio, rezando con que lucy no estuviera allí

**~Gremio~**

**Pov natsu**

Entre al gremio, muy preocupado de que lucy estuviera ahí pero cuando no percibí su olor me sentí mas tranquilo asi que entre con un peso menos

Taidama-grite

Okaeri-gritaron todos

Oye flamita que estabas desaparecido-ahí venia gray desnudo

Hola, oye has visto al maestro

El maestro esta en su oficina-dijo mira que venía hacia nosotros-para que quieres hablar con el maestro natsu?

Umh tengo que hablar con él es urgente-me diriji enseguida a la oficina del maestro

**~Oficina del maestro~**

**Pov normal**

Viejo tengo que hablar contigo-dijo natsu un poco afligido

Pasa hijo… oh natsu eres tú, al fin apareciste pensé que te había pasado algo-dijo el maestro mientras revisaba uno papeles

Realmente me pasa algo –dijo natsu mientras tomaba asiento

Hijo, cuéntame que te aflije

Umh bueno, sabes viejo que cuando un dragón slayer *susiro* entra en época de apareamiento?

Umh se un poco pero por q….. no me digas que estas en etapa de apareamiento-dijo el maestro saltando del asiento

Sii-dijo natsu muy bajito- pero eso no es lo peor por que por la persona que estoy asi es por lucy-dijo natsu bajando su cara roja (que kawaii es natsu asi .)

Ya veo umh eso si que es un problema, será mejor decirle a los demás sobre esto ,no crees?-dijo el maestro muy pensativo

Eso lo que te iba a decir, necesito la ayuda de todos por que bueno, cuando pienso, toco, o huelo algo que tiene que ver con lucy me empiezo a descontrolar, llegando a extremo de poder violarla- dijo natsu angustiado

Umh mejor hacer un plan sobre eso porque es muy serio eso natsu, porque Lucy es como una hija para mi y no quiero que sufra, bueno es mejor bajar para hablar con todos- dijo maestro mientas se dirigía a la puerta- vamos natsu

**~En el 1° piso del gremio~**

**Pov normal**

Maestro bajo por las escaleras acompañado de nastu que se veía nervioso, el maestro se dirigió al escenario

Cabrones, tomen atención que les tengo que hablar algo-dijo el maestro tomando la atención de todo el gremio – umh bueno, como saben natsu es un dragon slayer y….

No me digas que salamander está en la época de apareamiento-dijo ganjeel interrumpiendo lo que decía el maestro

Ganjeel que es eso- Lily(el neko de ganjeel)

Umh bueno se podrá decir que cuando el dragón encuentra su pareja empieza esa etapa donde el dragón quiere marcar a su pareja-dijo

Umh ven al escenario ganjeel y explicanos a todos este tema-dijo el maestro

Y por qué no lo dice salamender-dijo en tono de burla

Bueno … etto Igneel no alcanzo a explicarme mucho ok contento-dijo natsu avergonzado

Ok con eso me basta-dijo mientras se subia al escenario- bueno cabrones para que entiendan todo esto lo diré en forma fácil, los mas probable es que natsu encontró su compañera y pienso y creo que no estoy equivocado es la coneja cierto?-miro a natsu que asentía con la cabeza

Asi que al fin te diste cuenta flamita-grito gray que estaba sentada en la barra

Es de hombres mostrar sus sentimientos-grito elfam

Callense ustedes dos y dejenos escuchar la maldita explicación-grito erza que estaba interesada en lo que ganjeel iba a decir

Bueno como es obvio lucy es la elegida para ser la compañera de natsu el resto de su vida pero para que eso se cumple pasan ciertas etapasa

Etapas? que tipo de etapas- pregunto lisanna

Bueno son 3 simples etapas bueno las:

1° es cuando el dragón slayer encuentra a su pareja

2° cuando el dragon o dragó slayer en el caso de natsu encontró su pareja querra tenerla y marcarla para que cualquier otro dragón slayer se de cuenta que ella es de el y bueno para marcarla umh tienes que tener exo(como dice mi amiga osea solo le saco la s a la palabra) –muchos magos se pusieron rojos con los comentarios pero una pelirroja se mostraba mas roja

3° bueno después de que ella es marcada no pasa gran cosa solo que el dragón no se aparte de ella, es muy pero muy celoso etc etc creo que es mas peligrosa las 2° etapa para mi gusto…. Ah se me olvida cuando el sello que pone el dragón slayer a su compañera le da ciertos poderes del dragón en el caso de nastu y lucy podría hacer a prueba de fuego y también ellos podrían hablar telepáticamente o sentir las emisiones de la pareja y cosas asi, también si le pasa algo a la compañera y el dragón moriría con ella- después de eso todas las chicas están fantaseando con eso que decían que era muy romántico etc

Y por que dices que la 2° etapa es mas peligrosa-pregunto mira

Bueno porque natsu tiene un leve problema, bueno el solo con pensar, tocar o simplemente oler a lucy el podría llegar a violar a lucy digo el tiene un elevada excitación como dragón slayer de fuego debe ser por eso-explico el maestro

Un silencio rondo por todo el gremio, natsu el más asexuado del gremio podría violar a lucy , lucy la chica mas tierna y querida del gremio a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza eso

Y hay una forma de que eso no pase- pregunto erza, bueno ella esta preocupada por natsu pero mas por lucy

Bueno hay dos formas-dijo maestro(**N/A:**pienso que natsu debe estar muerto de vergüenza pobrecito) – la 1° opción es que natsu tome una pastillas que mande a Porlyusica hacer y la 2° opción si las pastillas no funcionan…

Deben matarme-dijo natsu muy serio

Que dices estás loco-grito gray que se levantó del asiento

Créeme que prefiero morir que perder el control y tratar de hacerle daño a lucy –dijo cabizbajo

Pero todos sabemos que tu nunca harías una locura de esas-dijo lisanna defendiendo a natsu

Asi es natsu-san note preocupes todos te apoyaremos para que no pierdas el control-dijo Wendy animando a natsu

Gracias minna- dijo mirando a todos

Para que tantos agradecimientos si somos una familia-dijo jet

Juvia va apoyar a natsu-san para conseguir a rival del amor para tener el camino libre con gray-sama-dijo juvia llevándose miradas de algunso y gotitas de anime de otros

Asi es, espero que lu-cha se feliz contigo-dijo levu levantándole el pulgar

Bueno, bueno pero para no haber problemas gray, erza y ganjeel les dejo a natsu para que lo controlen ok, bueno creo…..

Se abrieron las puertas mostrando a lucy que llevaba una maleta vistiendo unos short, una polera blanca sin mangas con un estampado de estrellas y un chaleco azul sin mangas y zapatillas, estaba en la entrada del gremio llevándose caras de horror de todos bueno después de saber toda esa información y sin las pastillas que natsu debería tomar era peligroso tener a lucy ahí

Tadai… NATSU! VOLVISTE- dijo lucy mientras corría para abrazar a su amigo cayendo arriba del por el abrazo- pensé que te había pasado algo me tenias preocupada hombre-dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a natsu, pero lo que lucy no se daba cuenta que el cuerpo de natsu estaba empezando a cambiar … continuara

* * *

**que pasara nastu se controlara, lucy se dara cuenta de que pasa que hara el gremio bueno todo que para el cap 3 mauajaj**


	3. 3 lucy volviste!

**bueno no soy dueña de fairy tail etc etc espero que les guste este cap**

* * *

Cap 3 lucy volviste!

**Pov nomal**

Después que lucy se separó de natsu

Lucy, llegaste antes de lo que esperaba-decia mira con tono de preocupación

Así es bueno, la misión quedaba muy cerca de aquí y las plantas no eran nada difíciles de atacar así que termine la misión super rápido-dijo lucy orgullosa de hacer su misión bien- pero también estoy feliz de que natsu haya vuelto, me tenias preocupada-mientras volvia abrazar a natsu

Mierda, lucy suéltame-pensaba natsu, sin darse cuenta inhalo es aroma de lucy, haciendo que su cuerpo empezara a cambiar

Oye lu-chan ayúdame con este libro- decía levy que se dio cuenta del cambio

Ok, oh también miren tengo una nueva llave- mostrando una linda llave plateada y en la punta tenia diseño de una hoja

**~Afuera del gremio~**

Ganjeel que se había percatado del cambio de natsu, llevo a natsu afuera del gremio para que se relajara y no le hiciera nada a lucy

Oe salamander es mejor que te alejes de lucy ahora y vayas a buscar las pastillas que polyusica-le dijo ganjeel

Si es lo mejor- decía mientas tomaba rumbo para la casa de porlyusica

Parece que esta semana será divertida-penso ganjeel con una risa picara, mientras entraba al gremio

**~dentro del gremio~**

Donde esta natsu?- pregunto lucy mirando a todos lados sin ver a su amigo pelirosa

Fue a buscar algo a su casa-respondio ganjeel que estaba entrando al gremio

Ya veo, me hubiera dicho y lo pude haber acompañado- dijo lucy

NO!-gritaron todos

Que les pasa- dijo lucy por la reacción de sus amigos

Es que natsu está enojado contigo lucy- dijo lisanna que no se le ocurría ninguna mentira buena

Enojada conmigo, ya veo después de todo tuve que decirle sobre la misión- dijo cabizbaja

No ese eso lu-chan, es que al principio se molesto pero conocemos a natsu el nunca se enojaría contigo lucy se le pasara-decia levy apagando el fuego, mientras que miraba lisanna que le decía "gracias por apagar el incendio", de nada respondió levy

Ya veo- dijo lucy que se veía mejor de animo

Oye dijiste que tenías un nuevo espíritu no es asi- dijo gray para cambiar la conversación

Asi es, pero no echo contrato con el o ella todavía- dijo lucy, sacando su llave nueva

Ahora que recuerdo lucy tu nunca nos has mostrado como se hacen los contratos- dijo erza que se acercaba un pastel de fresa

Eso es cierto lu-chan

Por que no nos muestras lucy-san- decía Wendy muy emocionada y después de eso todo el gremio quería ver, incluso laxus y el maestro

Ok, ok – lucy tomo la llave y dijo- soy la persona que conecta el camino al mundo espiritus estelares, tu responde a la llamada y pasa por el portal… ábrete puerta de la curandera… Chiryō- en ese momento aprecio una linda joven vestida con un kimono verde claro, floreado, tenía el pelo celeste con unos lindos ojos azules

Me ha llamado alguien- pregunto Chiryō

Yo- dijo lucy levantando la mano- mi nombre el lucy y soy la persona que te invoco

Ya veo, ustede quiere hacer contrato conmigo

Asi es, me gustaría saber cuándo la podría llamar

Lucy-sama, usted me puede llamar cuando lo desee estoy aquí para usted- dijo eso haciendo una mini reverencia

Ya veo, gracia Chiryō

Quiere algo más de mi lucy-sama - pregunto el espíritu

Umh si etto que tipo de magia ocupas(N/A: bueno es un poco obvio con su nombre pero aun asi hay que preguntar) y cuanto poder mágico ocupas también

Yo tengo la magia de la curación, puedo curar cualquier cosa incluso si hay un caso fatal como veneno lo puedo curar y no ocupo mucho poder mágico lucy-sama

Enserio tienes la magia de Wendy y me sorpreden de que no ocupes mucho poder sugoi- dijo asombrada

Lucy-sama quien es Wendy?

Etto soy yo – dijo la pequeña dragón slayer

Chiryō, ella es Wendy ella es dragón slayer y también ocupa magia de curación

Un gusto conocerla Wendy-san, será un gusto trabajar con usted y también con ustedes- dijo a todos los presente haciendo una reverencia- bueno será mejor volver al mundo de los espíritus

Cierto, espero que te lleves bien con los demás espíritus aunque ellos son buenas persona asi que no te preocupes ya

Ok lucy-sama y recuerde me puede llamar cuando lo desee- después de eso desapareció

Sugoi lu-chan tienes un espíritu curativo – decía levy

Creo que Wendy ya no tendrá que hacer todo el trabajo curando- dijo gray

Pero me gustaría que natsu la hubiera visto, cuanto se demorara- dijo lucy, llevándose miradas de pena de mucho del gremio, por que lucy no sabe en que problema se metio

**~ En la casa de polyusica~**

**Pov natsu**

Me vine relativa mente corriendo conseguir esas malditas pastillas, ahora que me pregunto desde cuando el maestro le habrá pedido a polyusica esas pastillas, pero bueno esas cosas son mi única salvación de que no ataque a lucy, al final sin darme llegue a la casa de polyusica, toque la puerta

Oye polyusica, vine por las pastillas- grite, nadie me abrió así que entre

Que haces tu aquí humano- vi a polyusica salir de la de un cuarto – no sabes que no me gustan los humanos largo de aquí- me empezó a golpear con una escoba

Vine aquí por las pastillas que el viejo pidió- dije tratando de ser golpeado por esa escoba

A vienes por eso asi que estas en esa etapa, umh iré a buscarla-cambia rápido de humor esta señor pensé, espere 2 min y volvió con una bolsita- aquí hay 50 pastillas cuando se te acaben vuelves ok, así que largo de mi casa- volvió a tomar su escoba y empezó a golpearme hasta que Salí

Después de eso me tome una pastilla, sabían a frutilla pero picaban y era de un color rojo extraño pero todo sea por no hacerle daño a lucy y me dirigí al gremio

**~En el gremio~**

**Pov normal**

Natsu volvió después de ir a buscar a polyusica y el o la primera en recibirlo fue lucy bueno al principio el gremio se asustó incluso las chicas trataron de que lucy no se cercara pero no funciono, pero después de que natsu actuó normal con lucy todos se tranquilizaron pero no del todo por que tenía todo sus miradas en la pareja

Natsu donde estuviste, me preocupe cuando no te vi pensé que te había pasado algo-decia lucy encarando a natsu

Lo siento luce, pero tuve que hacer algunas cosas, pero no es para asustarte ni que me hubiera transformado en un dragón-dijo natsu burlonamente

Si, ni que fueras a buscar una posión mágica para controlar tus instintos de dragón para buscar a tu pareja que necesitas marcar urgentemente- todo el gremio se quedo callado con cara de poker face , incluso natsu se callo lo que había dicho lucy era lo que le estaba pasando

Acaso es lucy adivina- pensó natsu que estaba sudando frio

Jajajajja, que te pasa natsu es una broma eso suena imposible y además estúpido no puedo creer que se la hayan creido-mirando a todos que casi les da un infarto-jajajajajaja

Si, claro es una estupidez luce- mientras que todos volvían respirar parece que lucy lo decía en broma

Viste, ajjaja aunque… natsu quien sería tu pareja si tuvieras ese problema- pregunto lucy lo más inocente posible

A nastu casi le da un infarto, que carajo con lucy porque pregunta estas cosas acaso ya sabe algo pero eso es imposible noooo lucy no sabe- se decía mentalmente natsu

Etto lucy no se no pienso en esas cosas( si supieras que eres tú la persona que amo) y ya deja de preguntar por fa- trate de sonar enojado

Ok… oye natsu lo siento, lo siento por ir a una misión sola- dijo lucy muy triste

Mierda porque lucy es tan tierna cuando pide perdón- pensó natsu- lucy no debes pedir perdón, no es estoy enojado sé que necesitabas ir a una misión y yo no estaba así que era lo más normal de todo ok

Ok natsu…. Gracias- lucy lo abrazo muy fuertemente

Me sigo preguntando por que lucy no se da cuenta que lo ama- dijo gray

Bueno porque aún es joven- dijo mira mientras sonreía

Aunque me molesta un poco lo de natsu, eso sobre sus impulsos de dragón- dijo erza muy seria

Muy espero que pase el tiempo- dijo el maestro

Después de esa linda escena nalu :D fairy tail volvió a la normalidad hasta

Busco a la señorita lucy- decía un hombre de mediana estatura

Esa soy yo necesita algo- dijo lucy dirigiéndose al hombre

Umh hay una carta para usted…- el hombre empezó a mirar a lucy de arriba abajo como pervertido

O ya veo gracias- mientras que natsu de ver la cara del tipo su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego de celos y miro al tipo de reojo con una mirada que decía"las sigues mirando mas de 2 min y te quemo vivo entendido" después de eso el cartero salio volando del gremio

Que raro y yo le iba agradecer- dijo lucy

Parece que vio un fantasma- dijo levy en tono de burla por que todo el gremio se dio cuenta de la mirada de natsu al cartero y el fuego que salía de el

Bueno lucy-san y la carta- pregunto Wendy

Cierto umh déjame ver – abrió la carta y ….

* * *

**y que dira esa carta que pasara en el prox cap, bueno eso todo lo sabran en el prox cap XD y gracias por los comentarios**


	4. 4 la invitación

**umh aqui les dejo el cap 4 y gracias por los comentarios los quieroooo**

* * *

Cap 4 la invitación

Lucy abrió la carta y leyó ( N/A: naaaa no me digas) , todo el gremio se quedó expectante a la reacción de lucy

Pov natsu

Me pregunto que dirá umh y si es un pervertido que quiere una cita con ella no, puede ser claro que natsu porque si alguien se le declara lo juro que lo quemo vivo

Fin pov

Pov normal

Y lucy- san que dice- pregunto la pequeña Wendy

Umh, la carta es de un amigo de la infancia que viene a magnolia y viene a visitarme de paso- dijo lucy y en ese momento se formo una linda sonrisa que a un dragón salyer por ahí lo molesto(N/A: celos por siempre XD)

Y esa sonrisa lu-chan no me digas que tu y tu amigo paso algo- decía levy, para sacarle celos a cierto dragón slayer

No digas esas cosas levy-chan- dijo la rubia roja mas roja que el cabellos de erza

Entonces paso algo – dijo lisanna, bueno parecen que todos quieren sacarles celos a natsu

Etto bueno yo y haru-kun umh bueno no conocimos porque su mama trabajaba en la mansión y bueno era mi único amigo así que amor fluyo- dijo roja lucy

Fueron novios, eso no me lo imagino- dijo mira sentándose en una de la mesas para escuchar el relato de la rubia

Bueno como se lo explico umh, bueno le contare del principio, yo siempre estuve sola en esa casa y después de la muerte de mi madre mas los estuve hasta que llego haru y su madre es siempre me hizo reir y era mi único amigo incluso….

Flash back

Neeee haru tu has pensado en casarte- pregunto una pequeña rubia

No mucho y tu- pregunto un avergonzado niño de pelo plomo

Etto mas o menos me gustaría casarme con alguien que ame y tu ¿?

Umh pienso lo mismo…

Oye sabes cómo es un matrimonio mi mama decía que era el dia mas importante en una mujer sabes, haru

Haru miro a lucy que le salían brillitos en solo pensar en su matrimonio, miro al cielo era un día soleado perfecto para hacer un picnic

Oye lucy, te gustaría saber cómo es un beso- pregunto haru muy rojo

Etto no..-lucy estaba mas que roja

Tengo una idea- dijo haru mientras se levantaba del suelo- haremos nuestra propia boda que te parece

Genial, yo tengo un vestido blanco y podemos usar una coritna de velo y tomar un corbata de mi padre para el novio y un mantel como alfombra y flores del jardín como ramo- decía lucy muy animada

Ok vamos

Lucy y haru empezaron hacer todos los preparativos para el "matrimonio" fueron debajo de un árbol de sakuras trajeron un mantel como alfombra, lucy sin que nadie se de cuenta saco un ramo de claveles y haru tomo la corbata de jude , lucy se puso su lindo vestido tomo una costina blanca y se la puso como velo y asi empezó su "boda", lucy iba caminando al altar improvisado que se basa en una roca con flores y dos anillos de juguete que representaban a los anillos de matrimonio, ahí estaba haru con la corbata y un poco mas peinado

Bueno llegue- dijo lucy muy avergonzada

Umh no se mucho sobre esto pero creo que la pregunta si es que quieres casarte conmigo- dijo haru mientras tomaba los anillos de mentira- aceptas?

Si y tu haru?

Claro… entonces somos marido y mujer, verdad- dijo mientras le ponía el anillo a lucy y viceversa

Creo que es el beso o no- lucy estaba roja como un tomate y haru no quedaba atrás

Lucy acercaba su finos labios a haru hasta llegar al rose donde se unieron ese dia lucy dio su primer beso

Fin del flash back

Pov nomal

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar de la emoción mientras que los hombres se quedaron en shock y un pelirosa está hirviendo en celos

Asi que el fue tu primer beso, que romántico lu-chan-decía levy mientras apretaba a Lily como peluche

Estoy de acuerdo con levy, eso lucy es demasiado tierno ese fue tu primer amor- decia lisanna

Juvia cree que la historia del rival del amor es muy linda- dijo juvia

Que hermoso asi que si el viene a verte no crees que vuelva el amor- dijo mira mirando a natsu solo para ver su cara enojada

No creo han pasado tantos años- dijo lucy un poco nostálgica

Nee lucy-san y por que dejo de verlo- pregunto Wendy que sostenia charle en los brazos

Umh mi padre echo a su madre y el se fue con el desde ahí empecé a odiar a mi padre mas y mas- dijo lucy seria

Lo siento por hacerte recordar eso gomen- dijo lucy cabizbaja

Note preocupes son cosas que debo superar- dijo sonriendo

Pov natsu

Bueno deben darme una medalla por controlarme por que creeme que NO ES FACIL ESCUCHAR QUE A LA CHICA QUE TE GUSTA YA LE ROBARON SU PRIMER BESO, si fuera por mi iba a buscar a ese tipo y lo mato pero no, puedo hacer eso increíble que lucy después de decir eso sonríe se ve que le duele pero bueno, umh me pregunto cuando llegara ese hijo de puta(N/A: lo siento por el garabato pero no pude evitarlo)

Oye lucy cuando viene ese tipo- dije lo mas serio posible

Umh mañana, va ser divertido verlo- la vi por dios que se veía feliz, me da rabia que ese tipo la haga feliz con solo pensarlo ¬¬

Pov normal

Deberías traerlo para el gremio no crees?- dijo erza

Sip, realmente el escribió, "ire a visitarte a tu gremio" dice eso- dijo mostrándole a todos la carta

Ya veo será divertido tener a un amigo tuyo aquí lu-chan

Tienes razón, umh será mejor irme ya para descasar por que son las*viendo la hora* son las 10:00 pm QUE TARDE!, ya me voy adiós minna- dijo lucy tomando sus maletas y saliendo por las puertas

Ufff!- dijieron todo el gremio

Debo admitir que la coneja casi me da un infarto con sus comentarios- dijo ganjeel mientras se sentaba

Tiene mucha imaginación lucy o es mi idea- dijo gray

Debo admitir que también me asuste cuando dijo eso pero ya paso mañana hay que parecer mas normales y tu natsu empieza a conquistar su corazón ya- dijo erza es tono amenazante

Aye!- dijo natsu con terror

Asi es la única forma es de compartir sus sentimientos entiendes natsu- dijo mira mientras iba a limpiar el bar

Yo te ayudare con lucy, pero será difícil con ese amigo suyo de la infancia- dijo lisanna un poco preocupada

Pero ese tal haru solo es un amigo de la infancia mientras que tu eres su mejor amigo, el que la tajo a su gremio en sueño, siempre las salvas creo natsu que tu tienes mas puntos a favor- dijo kiana

Tienes razón- dijo laki

Después de eso todo el gremio empezó a planear un plan para que natsu enamore a lucy antes del tiempo que no se pueda controlar, hasta que todos se fueron a sus casa

Mañana será un dia difícil -pensó natsu

* * *

**el prox cap habra una pequeña sorpresa maujajaj tendran que esperar muajjaj**


	5. 5 te vas a casar!

**hola a todos lo a todos lo siento por la demora de subir este cap es que me fui de vacaciones y no pude subir nada pero me pondre al dia con todo las historias que no subi ok espero que les guste este cap**

* * *

cap 5 la boda!

Era otro día en magnolia, una joven rubia se levantaba apenas pero se percató que su amigo pelirosa no estaba ahí, ni tampoco su gato

Que raro natsu y happy no vinieron a mi casa a colarse umh bueno será mejor asi hace tiempos que no tengo un momento conmigo misma y mas si viene haru- pequeño sonrojo

La joven se levantó se dirigió al baño y después de unos 15 min salió lista y dispuesta hacia el gremio

Hoy será un buen día- pensó lucy

**~En el gremio~**

Pov normal

Lucy llego saludando a todo mundo, sentándose en la barra del gremio para recibir su jugo de frutas y un ligero desayuno, todo era normal, natsu y gray hacían típica pelea, después se unía el resto del gremio y también la gran Titania etc, todo era normal, hasta que entro un joven de cabello plomo, cargando unos pesado bolsos, mirando para todos lados buscando a alguien

Etto umh hay una tal lucy en este gremio- pregunto el joven

Hola haru- decia lucy que iba corriendo para abrazar a su amigo

Hola lucy, cuanto tiempo- boto sus maletas y correspondió el abrazo

Que estas grande lucy, la última vez que te vi eras una pequeña- dijo haru mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, sacando celos de un pelirosa

Haru, no me trates como una niña ya tengo 19- dijo lucy haciendo un tierno mohín

Cierto, cierto verdad que ahora eres toda una maga de fairy tail, ajajjaja me acuerdo cuando era niña y soñabas con se maga y usabas las llaves de la casa para hacerla pasar por espirituales- dijo haru con tono de burla sacando enojo de la rubia

Lu-chan que tierno, te imagino con las llaves hay kawaiii- dijo levy

No digas esas cosas y para tu información tengo las 10 de las 12 llaves del zodiaco y soy con yukino una de las ultimas maga celestiales- dijo lucy

Ok, lucy toda poderosa – dijo haru en tono de burla ganándose los enojo de lucy, empezando a golpearlo como niña pequeña- sigues actuando como una niña pequeña

Claro, el po haru el maduro- dijo lucy enojada

Para tu información entre a la universidad de fiore con honores señorita

Enserio- grito levy

Oye enana, por que gritas tanto- se quejo ganjeel que estaba al lado de ella

No me digas enana-se quejo- y grite por que entrar a esa universidad es casi imposible es una de las universidades más prestigiosas de todo fiore, bueno su nombre lo dice y entrar con honores debes ser un genio- indicando a haru y llevándose halagos y asombros de otros

Entonces debes ser mas inteligente que levy – dijo lisanna

Bueno no es para tanto- dijo haru un poco avergonzado

Ahora que recuerdo, cuando niños tu siempre estudiabas

Bueno, no era para tanto- dijo haru ya rojo de la veguenza

Ahora que lo pienso por que viniste a magnolia, la carta que me mandaste no decía nada

Ahhhh sobre eso bueno yo….- fue interumpido, por que una chica se tiro arriba de el, tenial el cabello castaño oscuro y tenia unos lindos ojos azules y vestia un sencillo vestido floreado

Al fin te encontré haru-kun, me tenias preocupada- dijo la joven que estaba bien abraza del chico

Maria me asfixias- decía el chico que estaba quedando verde por la falta de aire

Lo siento haru-kun- decía la chica apenada

No te preocupes maria y deja de decirme así dime haru nomas ya- dijo haru mientras la sodaba la cabeza Ok haru- k…. haru

Bueno haru por que viniste a magnolia al final…- pregunto lucy

O cierto bueno yo…- fue interumpido

Nos vamos a casar… yo y haru nos vamos a casar- dijo muy feliz

Que!- grito lucy- enserio ustedes .. tu te vas.. ella – la cabeza de lucy daba vueltas

Oe lucy reacciona- dijo haru mientras movia a lucy

Etto ….Tu eres lucy cierto?

Etto asi un gusto conocerte- dijo lucy después de reaccionar

un gusto mi nombre es maria haru me a hablado mucho de ti como su amistad de niños- dijo maria abrazando a lucy

Me alegro y felicidades por el compromiso y en cuantos días mas se casan y donde va a hacer

En dos y va a ser en la catedral de magnolia, hablando sobre eso bueno yo…Te gustaría se mi madrina- dijo maria muy emosionada

Que!- grito lucy que quedo en shock

Si tu eres una persona tan importante para mi haru asi que pensé que deberías ser mi madrina

No puedo aceptar eso digo ese cargo es muy importante no podría

Note preocupes a mi no me a problema y también están invitados todo el gremio- dijo maria muy feliz

Etto creo que lo mejor es no invitarlos podrían destruir la catedral y tú sabes cómo son las fiesta de fairy tail

Note preocupes mi padre es el alcalde de magnolia- dijo maria super relajada

Que!- gritaron todos en especial el maestro

Tu eres la hija del alcalde- dijo el maestro muy preocupado

Asi es mi nombre es maria erizawa, gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo maria haciendo una reverencia al los presentes

Es gusto tener a la hija del alcalde en el gremio- dijo el maestro haciendo una mini reverencia

Mi padre me a hablado mucho de fairy tail y veo que es un gremio muy bonito- dijo dando una linda sonrisa

Ara ara nos agrada la invitación para tu matrimonio, todo fairy tail ira- dijo una decidida mirajane

Gracias, será un honor tener al gremio mas fuerte de todo fiore en mi matrimonio y hablando de eso lucy tu vienes conmigo

Ahhhh por que yo-se quejo lucy

Por que eres la madrina y también tenemos que ver el vestido de novia y el lugar donde se va a celebrar

Que! No tienes nada de eso- dijo lucy muy asombrada

Asi es apenas tengo la catedral para el sábado pero creo que las cosas son mas divertidas asi- dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa- haru tu sabes donde que la casa de mis padres verdad

Si se, no me lo debes repetir otra vez

Ok, bueno vamos lucy un matrimonio no se hace solo- dijo marias que se llevaba o mejor dicho secuestraba a lucy para un dia de compras

Jjajajaj, maria nunca cambiara- dijo haru- bueno espero que estén en mi matrimonio- tomando las maletas de maria y las suyas parecía burrito de carga mientras iba a la salida se dio vuelta y dijo- ahh y una cosa gracias por cuidar a lucy se ve que son una familia para ella

Oye, no lleves esas cosas solo yo te ayudo – dijo natsu acercándose a haru- quien sabe que te rompas la espalda y asi que no hay matrimonio

Ohhh gracias

Y asi se fueron esos dos tipos por la puerta del gremio \*-*/

Umh creo que mañana hay que ayudar a maria-san y a lucy con lo del matrimonio no creen- dijo lisanna llevándose la atención de los presentes

Sip, haru es como un hermano para lucy y lucy es mi pequeña hermanita entonces haru es como un hermano para mi asi que hay que ayudarlos– dijo erza

Flamita tienes suerte de que se baña a casar, tiene el camino libre- dijo gray con tono de burla

Asi estuvieron toda la tarde planeando el matrimonio de haru y maria

* * *

**que piensan de este cap estuvo bueno?**

**bueno no estaba muy inspirada pero algo salio los prox 2 cap habra mas nalu los prometo y mas celos mujajjaa bueno cometen por fa gracias por leer**


	6. como me enamore de ti?

bueno lo siento si no eh subido cap mus seguidos es que me dio un no se que osea flojera y no los subi pero aqui esta ... no es muy bno pero eso me daba mi cabeza por ahora disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

**como me enamore de ti? **

~Pov normal~

Vamos lucy-san, apúrate que tenemos que comprar muchas cosas- se quejaba maria que llevaba a rastras a lucy que se venia quejando

Lose, lose pero déjame caminar mira toda la gente que nos ve como gente rara- se quejaba lucy

Bueno, pero apurate lucy que quiero comparte el vestido de dama de honor… o cierto que también tengo que ver mi vestido de novia- se reía maria, pero para lucy no era muy divertido tenía que preparar todo, los arreglos, el pastel etc etc

por dios cuando me case contratare a alguien para ellos- pensó lucy- nee maria que hay que comprar primero

umhh… tu vestido- dijo emocionada maria tomo a lucy y la llevo a una tienda de vestidos de gala

no me queda otra- dijo lucy cuando era arrastrada por maria, mi pésame por haru

**Donde natsu y haru**

En las calles de magnolia iba dos jóvenes cargando bolsos uno tenia el pelo rosa y el otro plomo y los dos parecían burritos de carga

y…. desde cuando conoces a lucy- pregunto haru para romper el silencio incomodo bueno, no era tan incomodo solamente que natsu lo miraba con una mirada de odio.. no era eso eran celos?, bueno haru no sabía bien que le pasaba al amigo de lucy pero preferia hablar con él a seguir así

umh … 9 años bueno si sacamos los 7 años que estuvimos congelados umh serian 2 años que las conozco- dijo natsu mostrando una sonrisa

ya veo…..CONGELADOS?- dijo alterado digo no es normal escuchar eso

asi es nunca escuchaste esa noticia de una isla destruida por aconologya- dijo natsu mirando la cara de haru con un signo de interrogación

etto no, pase estos años estudiando y no tomo en cuenta mucho las noticas… umh maria me conto sobre algo asi y también sobre un gremio que gano los grandes juegos mágico de este año….. ESOS ERAN USTEDES!

**...**-natsu tenia una cara en blanco, como esta persona por 9 años no vio las noticias, no es que sea exagerado pero todo el mundo sabia sobre el tema de la isla tenrouji y que desaparecio etc y los grande juegos hicimos historia y este tipo no sabía, realmente nada, este tipo es mas raro que lucy

Pasa algo- pregunto haru mirando la cara en blanco de natsu

Eres humano?

**… **A QUE VIENE ESA PREGUNTA?!- dijo haru

Es que es imposible de que nunca te haya enterado de eso, asi que mi única conclusión es de que no eras humano- dijo natsu lo mas normal del mundo pero para haru no era nada normal "que le pasa a ese tipo conmigo"- pensó haru

Para tu información, soy humano – muy enojado dijo haru- y no me interesa esa historia etc estaba estudiando

Ok , como digas …. Desde cuando tienes contacto con lucy

Umh hablaba con ella, nos eviamos carta etc pero un dia no me envio mas… parece que fue el tiempo que dices que estuvieron congelados y hace unas semanas recibi una carta de ella explicando algunas cosas y justo en ese tiempo le había propuesto matrimonio a maria asi que aproveche que ibas a magnolia para visitarla

Ya veo y desde cuando que conoces a maria

Que! Esto parece interrogatorio- se quejo haru

Solo responde cabron

No me digas cabron… umh déjame pensar… la conozco de la media( en chile se le dice asi enseñanza media o secundaria creo que en otros países) umh creo que 5 años en total, a pasado harto tiempo desde que la conoci- dijo haru suspirando

Flash back

Creo que me perdi de nuevo… donde estará mi sala-decia un perdido haru

Bueno digamos que este escuela era demasiado grande y era fácil perderse pero ya era la 5° vez que me perdia, aunque de que me quejo esta es una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de fiore aunque mi familia sea de escasos recursos yo me esforcé en estudiar y tener un titulo y elo aquí, ahora lo importante es buscar mi salón antes de que me anoten el retraso, empece a buscar hasta llegar a un patio del colegio que nunca había visto en el tiempo que estuve aquí….. parece que no hay nadie….*al lo lejos había una linda joven debajo de un árbol leyendo quien sabe que*… puede que ella sepa donde estoy…..

Hola… etto sabes donde estoy?-la miro con la mejor sonrisa nerviosa tengo

*mirada* hola … que deseas… vienes a burlarte de mi? Si vas a hacer eso largo .. por favor- la última frase sonó bastante triste

Yo no vengo hacerte nada-lo digo con firmeza- solo me perdí y termine aquí y ahora me gustaría saber dónde está el salón 2ª

2ª …. Yo voy en ese curso…..

Y por que no vas a clases entonces?

Por que a la gente no le agrado …. Creo que me ven raro por ser inferior a ellos… como todos son familia de gente millonaria y mi padre solo es alcalde de magnolia…

Asi que otra persona también le hacen la vida difícil aquí*sonrio*

Que!?... tu no eres hijo de un millonario?- se veía bn sorprendida

No, yo soy mas pobre que tu.. yo vine x una beca*sonrio* y cm los dos somos unos enajenados de la sociedad creo que deberíamos ser amigos…. Si quieres claro?

Vi en sus ojos como salían destellos de felicidad- etto si … a no te eh dicho mi nombre*sonrojada* mi nombre es…. Maria…y el . ?*nerviosa*

-me rei por dentro, parece que no es tan ruda por dentro*sonrisa*- bueno mi nombre es haru y seremos amigos *sonrio*

Fin del Flash back

Asi pasaron los año y aquí estoy a punto de casarme y tu?-dijo haru mirando a natsu

Bueno … conocí a lucy en una ciudad etc. Etc… somos amigos , peleamos contra muchas cosas etc-dijo natsu sin mucha emoción

Realmente eres una cabeza de carbón … tks…..

Aunque…..*sonrojado*…. Ella hace que mi corazón lata y que mi vida tenga sentido *suspiro*

Woaahh …. Con que si tienes sentimientos hacia lucy…. Bueno se veía desde lejos eso *sonrisa picara*

Cállate plomito!

Y tu rosadito!

Asi se fueron todo el caminos discutiendo hasta llegar a la casa de haru ósea de su suegro XD…. Pero donde estará nuestra lucy y maria bueno vamos a ver n.n

Creo que ya todo esta listo-decía una lucy exhausta sentada en el piso-

Jajajaj fue divertido, no lo crees n.n…. gracias lucy por todo esto.. nunca tuve una hermana o amiga asi conmigo*sonrisa*

Jajajja no te preocupes para eso estoy…. Oye como conociste a haru?

Bueno*sonrojada* lo conoci cuando yo leia un libro en unos de los cuantos patios del colegio … sabes el se había perdido y llego hasta*risa* ahí conoci al hombre de mi vida.. el fue el único que me tomo en cuenta incluso siendo diferente … por eso lo amo*sonrio*

Que linda historia… ya veo el siempre fue asi de tierno sabes espero que sean muy felices

Y tu con ese natsu … no tienen nada?

Bueno es que .. es que *sonrojo* bueno*miro para todo lados * bueno el me gusta pero…..

Pero?-dijo maria entusiasmada con la respuesta

Pero no se si le gusto yo a él digo siempre he pensado que natsu solo me ve como una amiga(si claro amiga e.e si supieras lo que siente por ti) , pero siempre el me salva cuando me pasan cosas y el está ahí para salvarme *sonrio* realmente eso fue lo que me enamoro de él

Yo creo que el comparte tu sentimiento ….-mirando al cielo-

Por que lo dices maria?

Bueno por que como te mira y cm dices que te cuida yo creo que el te quiere … no el te ama pero por ahora no dire nada mas….. pero …

Pero….- dijo lucy intrigada-

Pero si te casas me invitas ok – dijo eso con una sonrisa … sacando de las casillas a lucy-

NO DIGAS ESO! *sonrojada* bueno ya vámonos a dejar las bolsas que mañana te casa … baka*sonrojada*

Después de esa linda conversación lucy y maria fueron a sus respectivos hogares a descansar para el matrimonio de mañana donde pasaran cosas e.e okno … no habran despedidas de soltera ni de solteros asi que no se hagan ilusiones e.e XD


End file.
